


Royalty

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: #SaveNoct2k18 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: «Ricordi a Gralea... quando ci siamo riposati dentro un dormitorio?»Fu con quelle parole che Noctis spezzò il silenzio della stanza, attirando su di sé le attenzioni di Prompto.





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt "Nobiltà".  
> \- What if dove Noctis non muore è_é #SaveNoct2k18

«Ricordi a Gralea... quando ci siamo riposati dentro un dormitorio?»

Fu con quelle parole che Noctis spezzò il silenzio della stanza, attirando su di sé le attenzioni di Prompto.

«Uh? Ricordo soprattutto la mia paura... perché avevate scoperto le mie origini e mi avevi dimostrato che non ti importava», rispose sincero.

«Non importa infatti»

Prompto sorrise nel sentire quelle parole.

«Sei... sempre stato così…  _ nobile _ . Non solo perché fai parte della nobiltà intendo, ma anche come persona. Hai aiutato così tante persone nel nostro viaggio, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio. Dalla ricerca delle rane fino agli automobilisti in difficoltà… e ancor prima di tutto questo, ti sei portato dietro me: una nullità senza neanche un briciolo di sangue reale nelle vene».

Noctis si sollevò un poco dal letto nel quale era stato costretto a rimanere sin da quando aveva sconfitto Ardyn.

«Nobiltà o meno, sei importante per me», mormorò con una piccola smorfia imbarazzata, «… ricordi anche il nostro discorso?»

L'altro annuì prontamente.

«Volevo farti capire che per me è... essenziale averti accanto... non sono bravo nell'esprimere i miei sentimenti, ma quel giorno stavo cercando di chiederti di…  _ sposarmi _ …»

«C-cosa?»

«Avevi risposto:  _ “Sempre al tuo fianco” _ , e per me quello era come un  _ “Sì” _ ... ma ammetto di non essere stato molto chiaro e sono passati così tanti anni…»

Prompto boccheggiò, confuso e incredulo, con il cuore che batteva così forte da fargli quasi male.

«Ora che è tutto finito... vorrei sapere se il tuo potrebbe essere un:  _ "Sì lo voglio" _ ...», concluse nervosamente, venendo investito da un abbraccio tanto irruento quando emozionato.

«S-sì!  _ Per gli Dei! Sì _ !», singhiozzò Prompto, piangendo senza neanche rendersene conto.

Noctis sospirò sollevato, ricambiando l'abbraccio.

«… e dovresti smetterla di definirti una nullità», aggiunse con tono più leggero e felice, «perché presto farai parte della  _ nobiltà _ ».


End file.
